Sean-Ashley Friendship
The friendship between Sean Cameron and Ashley Kerwin began in season 1 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview In the season one finale, Jagged Little Pill. The two of them shared a talk and an intimate kiss after Ashley (under the influence of ecstasy) consoled a heartbroken Sean after a break-up with Emma Nelson. This hook-up cost Ashley her popularity, her friendships and her relationship with Sean's then rival, Jimmy Brooks. Sean and Ashley made plans to go on a date the following school year but the latter ultimately decided against it. No relationship was ever formed between the two of them as they've been distant from each other for the majority of their stay at Degrassi. Ever since Ashley rejected Sean, they haven't had any interactions of any sort together unless it involved mutual friends, specifically Craig and Ellie. Season 1 In Jagged Little Pill, Ashley and Toby disobey their parents' "one friend over each" rule and invite multiple people over their house. It unintentionally turns into a full-blown party; the guests include Terri MacGreggor, Paige Michalchuk, Jimmy Brooks, Hazel Aden, Spinner Mason, Emma Nelson, J.T. Yorke, Liberty Van Zandt, Manny Santos and Sean Cameron. Ashley is feeling pressured by Paige to "stop being boring and break a rule for once", so she decides to sneak and take the ecstacy pill that Sean switched out for a vitamin pill even though he told her to get rid of it. J.T. brought the drug to the house and convinced Toby that it was some sort of confidence drug that would give him the confidence to finally win the heart of his crush, Emma Nelson. Meanwhile, J.T. tells Sean a complete different story which is that he is inviting Emma over so the two of them can get back together. Unfortunately, Emma had no idea that Sean would be at Toby's place and she's not at all happy to see him. Sean is crushed when Emma walks away from him, refusing to talk to him or accept his apology about their break-up. Seconds later, Ashley (under the influence of the drug) sees Sean in tears, so she leads him into her bedroom where she talks to him, relates to him, consoles him and ultimately commences to make out with him. Jimmy Brooks, whom Ashley was in a relationship with at the time, catches the two of them leaving Sean's bedroom. Sean leaves the house while Ashley is confronted by Jimmy and several of their friends (mostly Paige) for what she did. Season 2 In Karma Chameleon, Ashley gives a heartfelt apology to both Paige and Jimmy for her behavior the previous year. As a result, she gains all of her old friends back, for the time being. Relishing this chance to start over, Ashley is now comfortable enough to be seen with Sean and she even agrees to go on a date with him when he asks her out. The trouble is, Jimmy is under the impression that Ashley's apology to him means that she wants to romantically reconcile, which isn't the case. When Paige hears from Terri that Ashley is going on a date with Sean, she is disgusted and she breaks the news to Jimmy who confronts Sean. Had Craig not intervened, Sean and Jimmy would have had their second fist fight with each other. Once again, Ashley loses everything and everyone she gained back in her life. Jimmy expresses his hurt by calling her a slut for agreeing to go on a date with the guy she cheated on him with the previous school year. Paige casts Ashley out of their social clique and ends their friendship. Guilt-ridden, Ashley decides not to go on the date with Sean, which disappoints him. From that point on, Sean and Ashley's relationship was based on a "hello and goodbye" basis. In Tears Are Not Enough (2), Sean and Ashley were both seen at the funeral of Craig's father showing their support. Despite being aware of the awful history between Craig and his father, Sean and Ashley both stare in confusion when Craig begins to laugh hysterically(in his state of shock) in the middle of the funeral. Season 4 In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Sean takes his relationship with Ellie(Ashley's best friend) to the next level by inviting her to move in and throwing a housewarming party. Ashley is one of the many guests to attend. When Ellie's mother barges into the apartment and expresses her disapproval by screaming at Ellie and slapping Sean in front of everyone, Ashley stares on awkwardly and speechless. Trivia *Sean dated Ashley's best friend Ellie Nash. *They were both close with Craig Manning . *Sean had a conflict with Ashley's ex boyfriend Jimmy Brooks. *Both left the show after season 4 , then returned during later seasons. *Season 7 was the last season for both characters. *They Both were outcasts. *They were both rebels. Gallery 801karmachameleon.png Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Interactions Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Conflicts